


Damsels (And Others) In Distress

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger's Prank Wars, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Science Bros, TSB fill, tbh idek, there is paint...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: In which there is hot pink paint and tons of laughter.





	Damsels (And Others) In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Made for TSB Square: K1 - Damsels (And Others) In Distress

"I am! I am in distress," Tony shrieked, as his hands flew into the air; eyes wide and brows raised to his forehead. 

 

"Tony, it isn't… _ that _ bad, and I'm sure you can fix it easily enough," Bruce stated as he tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand, but failed.

 

"Being able to fix it isn't the  _ point _ , Brucie-bear! The point is, who did this!? Once I discover who did it, I am suing. Yup, gonna sue! I can't believe this," Tony exclaimed. He was befuddled.

 

Bruce shook his head at the other man's exasperation, but he smiled fondly at Tony anyways. He guessed he  _ could  _ understand how Tony felt. DUM-E is his child, and someone had painted him hot pink. But regardless, it still was rather humorous, and Bruce wasn't going to rob himself of his enjoyment on his friend's behalf. 

 

"I don't know who did it, Tony, but I'm certain it'll be alright. A fluorescent pink bot isn't the worst prank that's gone on around here, you have to admit. Besides, just look at DUM-E, I think he likes it," Bruce said between chuckles, face cracked with a shit eating grin.

 

The aforementioned bot zipped back and forth in the corner of the lab. A clamor of loud, excited sounding beeps and boops came from DUM-E and Tony's other created children. Tony looked upon them with nothing but affection. He was glad they seemed to be having a good time with this, but he was ready to get DUM-E back to normal. 

 

He looked back towards his science bro, "Yeah, yeah, chuckle it up, Brucie. Be amused. We'll see who has the last laugh when the next prank is on you," Tony smirked, a devious thing. 

 

"Oh I have no doubts," Bruce responded with a smirk of his own.

 

The lab doors whooshed and echoed, and the two men's amused gazes were pulled apart and towards the other end of the room where a man entered. 

 

"Hey, I'm here for a damsel?" Bucky's voice called across the room, lighthearted and equally amused, as he brought his metal hand up and shook the bag it held gently. His gaze found Tony's and he winked, as a fond smile formed on his face.

 

"Snowflake!" Tony squealed, as he rushed towards Bucky with his hand outstretched toward the merchandise. 

 

"Uh-uh, not so fast, Sugar," Bucky spoke. He placed his left hand gently, yet solid on the shorter man's chest and held him there, whilst he moved the bag out of reach.

 

"After I went all that way an' through all that trouble to get ya this fancy, special paint for Dumbo, ya ain't even gonna give me a thank you?" He asked with an affectionately firm tone, eyebrow cocked.

 

Tony huffed, but his face cracked into a wide grin. His arms slunk around the taller man's shoulders and he stretched up to plant a quick smooch on his lips. Bucky's hand slid down and around Tony's waist to hold him in place as he pushed back into the kiss. 

 

Tony could feel Bucky's smile across his lips, he pulled back only a few inches and asked, "Better?" 

 

"Much," came the reply. 

 

"Now! Would you be a sweetheart and give me that paint so I can fix DUM-E, Robocop?" 

 

Bucky glanced over in DUM-E's direction and examined the bot. 

 

"Ya know, Doll; I think ya should let 'im keep the pink for a few more days. Jus' look at him, he's preening," Bucky mentioned, which caused Tony to look back towards his kids, who still seemed excited as ever. 

 

The sight brought a small smile to Tony's face and warmed his core. 

 

"You know what, I think you're right," he said back. 

 

\---

 

The next morning when Bruce walked into the lab, he burst into a fit of laughter at the sight.

 

Bucky and Tony were covered in bright paint, nearly from head to toe, while a very blue U, and quite purple Butterfingers sat still as they dried.

 

Bucky had convinced Tony, not only to let DUM-E stay pink, but to paint the other bots as well, so they didn't feel left out.

 

But to paint two excited and intelligent pieces of metal deemed harder than they'd thought. 

 

Looks like Bruce still gets the last laugh. 

  
  



End file.
